pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
O'Malleyladdin (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie-spoof of Disney's "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Genie - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jafar - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Iago - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Abu - Fievel (An American Tail) *Magic Carpet - Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Sultan - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Rajah - Kenai (Brother Bear) *Cave of Wonders - Itself *Razoul and his henchmen - Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Peddler - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Gazeem the Thief - Mole (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Prince Achmed - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Omar; Melon Seller - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Smolder the Bear (Timon & Pumbaa) *Old Jafar - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Elephant Abu - Tantor (Tarzan) *Woman at the Window - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Thumper's sisters including Thumper's Mother (Bambi) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Zazu, Marina and Cleo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Three Balcony Harem GIrls' Mother - Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) *Necklace Man and Woman - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) and Daisy Duck *Fat Ugly Lady - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Two Hungry Children - Lune and Rukio (Leo the Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) *Pot Seller - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) *Nut Seller - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Necklace Seller - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Fish Seller - Wildcat (TaleSpin) *Fire Eater - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Boy Wanting an apple - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Chief the dog *Rabbit Genie - Fall-Apart Rabbit (Disney's Bonkers) *Dragon Genie - Puffy's Mother (Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Sheep Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) *Horse Abu - Khan (Mulan) *Duck Abu - Larry (Home on the Range) *Ostrich Abu - Madame Upanova (Fantasia) *Turtle Abu - Tortoise (Disney's The Hare and The Tortoise) *Car Abu - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Old Man Genie - Zummi Gummi (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Little Boy Genie - Flower (Bambi) *Fat Man Genie - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *75 Golden Camels - Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Scooby-Doo *53 Purple Peacocks - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Canina La Fur (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Maurice the Gorilla (Marsupilami) *Leopard Genie - Speedy (Kimba the White Lion) *Goat Genie - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Harem Genie - Mme. Rubens-Chatte (Gay Purr-ee) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Lemurs (Dinosaur) *60 Elephants - Themselves *Llamas - Themselves *Bears and Lions - Themselves *Brass Bands - Themselves *40 Fakirs - Penguins (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Cooks and Bakers - Mice (Cinderella) *Birds that 'warble on key'- Themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Meat (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Super-Spy Genie - Pith Possum (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *Table Lamp Genie - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Bee Genie - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Submarine Genie - Bryan the Beachmaster (Happy Feet Two) *One of Flamingos - Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Scar (The Lion King) *Rajah as Cub - Koda (Brother Bear) *Toy Abu - Mouse (Gay Purr-ee) *Snake Jafar - The Grand Duke of Owl (Rock-A-Doodle) *Cheerleader Genies - Ladies Pigeons and Henri (An American Tail) *Genie Jafar - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs